Ameriurasia (The Long Run)
This is the first supercontinent since Pangaea, and is a important part of Terra Fantastica’s formation. It has the most habitats of all the continents 140 million years hence. It is consisted of the Eastern coast of North America and Eurasia, thus making it the biggest continent in the Uberizoic. Appalachian Swamps These swamps cover 20% of Ameriurasia, and is home to a lot of the fauna found elsewhere in the continent, with familiar faces such as the Turtleopods and Erectosuchians. In the wet season, it becomes flooded, so that creatures will have to either wade their way through the water, or swim. In the dry season, however, the water recedes to some extent, allowing land to become walk able on. Reptiles ·Saltasaur Turtle (Chelosaurus Saltasauroides). The Saltasaur Turtle is a large member of the Turtleopods, a group of Tortoises descended from the Marginated Tortoise that resemble the Sauropods of the Mesozoic. They are the most common reptilian creatures on the super continent. Saltasaur Turtles are the largest of their family, and resemble the Saltasaurus of the Cretaceous, and are entirely herbivorous, just like their ancestor. With a length of 15 metres, they can march their way throughout the swamps without almost any threat; they are the biggest herbivores here. ·Bull Croc (Neokaprosuchus Erectus). A member of the Erectosuchia (Large sized, erect limbed descendants of the Cuvier’s Dwarf Caiman), the Bull Croc is so named for two things: One, it is similar to the Kaprosuchus of the cretaceous, two, it is erect limbed, with its legs right underneath its body, just like the Notosuchians it is distantly related to. The Bull Croc is about the size of a bull, at 5 metres long and weighing 1 ton, they can sprint across the swamps and prairies like a horse. However, it runs about like a Leopard or cat. It is a pure scavenger, although it sometimes hunts its own prey. ·Bear Croc (Ursisuchus Adaptabalitus). Another member of the Erectosuchia. However, the Bear Croc is a larger cousin of the Bull Croc, at 6 metres. This one is a omnivore, much like its mammalian counterpart. It is usually left alone as it plunders the swamps, grasslands and deserts of the world. However, sometimes it is robbed off its kills. It is the dominant predator of North and South America, but is rare in Ameriurasia. ·Horse Turtle (Equachelis Gracile). The most common member of the Turtleopods, the Horse Turtle is found throughout the world. However, it is small and easily targeted, and is thus a favourite prey item for many predators of the continents. They lack a shell so common in their ancestors, and dwell in herds. They are around 3 metres long, and are completely herbivorous. They have two methods of protection; either by a): kicking at their predators, or b): walking next to Saltasaur Turtles, which are much bigger. ·Hunchback Giant Lizard (Urosaurus Notredarmis). A descendant of the Uromastyx lizards, which where found throughout Europe and Africa, the Hunchback Giant Lizard is a much larger descendant. They are vaguely reminiscent of the Hunchback of Notre Darme, hence their name, due to their large, sloping backs. They are large herbivores, at about the size of Rhinos, and fill their niches. They are somewhat social, living in herds of 20 animals, most of which are females, leaving only young males in the herd, while adult males are booted out of the herd, to live on their own. ·Seal Iguana (Pinnapediguana Herbivenator). This large iguanoid is a descendant of the Iguanids, and has taken the niche of hippos, but looks like a seal. They are large sized, and have a herbivorous diet. Colonies of these creatures are found throughout the continents, all dominated by one large male, who mates with every female. They are almost entirely herbivorous, because, sometimes, they will eat crabs and molluscs, which are also present in the swamps. ·Aetosaur Croc (Neoaetosaurus Rootiphagi). The second outcome of the descendants of the Cuvier’s Dwarf Caiman, the Aetosaur Crocs (Neoaetosauria), a group of armoured, squatted crocodilians. They eat roots and tubers, which are rare in swamps, but are common in every other habitat in the continent. Mammals ·Aqua shrew (Hydromys Borealis). This shrew descendant is a endemic to the swamps. They are around 4 centimetres long, and are some of the smaller inhabitants of the swamps, feeding on the invertebrates in the waterways. ·Miniature Horse (Micrequus Ungulatoides). A descendant of Agouti’s, the Miniature Horse is exactly what it sounds like. This small creature, at 30 centimetres long, is one of the few big mammals left on earth. They don’t have any competition from the fallow reptilians, because they are nocturnal. ·Giant Badger (Megameles Neofelis). A relative of Badgers, the Giant Badger is the largest representative, with a length of 1 metre, they are active predators of the Ameriurasian habitats, and are, overall, similar to their ancestors. They are somewhat similar to cats, with a more erect body posture, and sharper teeth. ·Cerebus Rat (Daemonorattus Cerebioides). This descendant of the rat (Rattus sp.) is a predatory one, and is a rare sight in the forests, but it is one of the more dangerous mammals. They are large, at the size of a dog, and hunt in packs. It has bone-crunching jaws, which allow it to cat on to any potential prey item. Birds · Shrike Hawks (Psuedofalconidae). A common family of birds found throughout the Ameriurasia continent, the Shrike Birds are falcon like descendants of Shrikes (Laniidae). They have replaced the Falcons and other birds of prey, which are extinct. The Shrike Hawks are found in Ameriurasia, Africa and North America, and are perhaps the most adaptable birds alive. · Passerine Woodpecker (Pickimimus Ameriurasiensis). A descendant of the Sparrow, the Passerine Woodpecker is very reminiscent of the Woodpeckers it resembles. They are solitary, only come together to mate, which is a unique trait in the Passerine Woodpecker, compared to other Passerines, and are one of the many passerine descendants in the Appalachian Swamps. · Nut Cracker Sparrow (Semenipasser Ruptorus). A more basal sparrow descendant, the Nut Cracker Sparrow is a small species that resembles its ancestors, albeit with a much heavier beak, which it uses to crack open the seeds of the plants and fruits it eats. · Sparrows of Paradise (Paradisopasseridae). These passerines are named for their long, beautifully coloured tails. They are found throughout the world in various species, all descended from the House Sparrow. They are pollinators, just like Humming Birds. Amphibians · Geofrog (Terrabufo Primeavus). The ancestor of the Graciliranoides, the Geofrog is a small creature, at 40 millimetres long. It is unique in that it can obtain water in its skin, which allows it to remain wet throughout the dry season. In the dry season, it digs burrows to sleep through it. · Salamandersuchus (Salamandrosuchus Lurchoides). A medium sized descendant of the Salamander, it plays a similar niche to the Crocodiles it shares the waterways with. At a length of 3 metres, it is only present in the wet season, as, in the dry season, all the water goes back to the ocean. Since the water is salt water, the Salamandersuchus has become salt tolerant. Fish · Tentacled Catfish (Electrichthys Subterranius). This descendant of the Catfish is unique in the way that it can use its whiskers to burrow itself in the mud during the dry season, to avoid getting dried up. They can also use their whiskers to “walk” among the riverbeds. · Crocodile Catfish (Electrichthys Voltivenator). Another member of the Electrichthys genus, the Crocodile Catfish is more on the larger scale of fauna. It is around 4 metres long, making it much bigger than its close cousin. It is more crocodile like, at uses its whiskers to send electric vaults to paralyze its prey, which it then eats whole. · Serpentine Gulper Eel (Serpentichthys Ichthyophagi). A descendant of Gulper Eels that managed to make its way into the Appalachian Swamps some 100 million years ago. It is a medium sized predator, at 3 metres long. The Serpentine Gulper Eel is, as its name suggests, a snake like creature that makes its home in the swamps. When the dry season comes, it burrows itself into the soft sand. When the wet season hits, it comes out of its hiding holes to hunt for prey. Interestingly, when prey is scarce, the Serpentine Gulper Eel puts its prey into the holes it has dug around the swamp. Invertebrates · Swamp worm (Aquaverma sp.). A descendant of garden worms, it is the ancestor of the Lake Centrum Worms of Terra Fantastica. At 15 millimetres, it is one of the bigger worms of the earth. It swims through the swamp during the wet season. During the beginning of the dry season, it mates, laying its eggs in hollows of sand above the water line, and then the current generation dies. This is a clever trick to help keep the eggs away from potential predators that might eat them. · Freshwater Octopus (Hydroctopus Ameriurasiensis). The Freshwater Octopus is adapted to life in freshwater, having four of its tentacles developed into pad like tentacles, which it uses to cling onto branches of trees in the dry season. The Freshwater Octopus is, however, quite rare. It uses its remaining tentacles to cling on to the branches of trees, and the other, pad like tentacles to confirm its grip. Plants · Appalachian Mangrove (Manguetitan sp.). The most common type of plant found in the Appalachian Swamps, the Appalachian Mangrove uses its abundance to secure the placement of the Grand Appalachian River, which runs through the swamp. The Appalachian Mangrove it’s very abundant, and is commonly used as perches for birds and the Freshwater Octopus. Siberian Plateau This giant plateau, which inhabits the eastern proportions of the Ameriurasian continent, is a unique place. Behind it is a desert, where rain has failed to arrive. The Plateau itself is a bunch of mountain ranges, combined with a few cold grasslands that are bigger than the Himalayas of the 21st century. There are three types of habitats here: the lowland grasslands, the mountains and the much rarer volcanoes. Reptiles · Aardcroc (Rhinosuchus Insectophagi), A Neoaetosaur, the Aardcroc is a interesting member in the fact that it is insectivorous, and big. It is 5 metres long and heavily armoured. It has a similar niche to Aardvarks of the 21st century, hence their common name. They travel in closely nit families, dominated by a larger male (who is at 6 metres long). Also present in the Savannah and Deserts of the continent. · Montane Deer Turtle (Cervochelys Montania). These small, deer like Turtleopods are found throughout the plateau. They eat the small, hardened grass that dominates the lowlands. It behaves somewhat like mountain goats of the 21st century, bounding up the mountains, rocks and forests like small sheep. They are 2 metres long and 40 centimetres tall, and are perhaps some of the smallest Turtleopods. · Mountain Bear Croc (Ursisuchus Montanensis). A relative of the Bear Croc of the Appalachian Swamps, the Mountain Bear Croc is the biggest member of the Erectosuchia, at a length of 6 metres and a height of 4 metres, it is a rather gracile animal, with powerful jaws legs and feet. It is mostly herbivorous, however, as there are few animals around in the plateau that can sustain its diet for long, · Chopper Shell (Neomeinolania Montanus). A descendant of turtles, the Chopper Shell is the most common representative of the Neomeinolaniidae, Meiolania like descendants of Tortoises. As its name suggests, it has a large club on its tail, which it uses to bash predators. It is about 4.2 metres long, and the largest of its family. · Digging Gecko (Subterranigecko Insectovenator). A descendant of Geckos, the Digging Gecko is unique, due to its long, serpentine body, and a appetite for any sort of prey it can get its mouth into. It can slither and squirm just like a snake, but much smaller. The Digging Gecko is insectivorous, and a little 3 centimetres long. Mammals · Altitude Pig (Necromys Plateauensis). A descendant of Muroids, the Altitude Pig is a large (50 centimetre), pig like animal found throughout the Siberian Plateau. It resembles a pig, hence its name, but is actually descended from the Large Bamboo Rat (Rhizomys Sumatrensis). The Altitude Pig has become more barrel shaped, and has thicker legs. Due to the harsh sunlight, the Altitude Pig has a silver colouring to protect itself. In the summer, the Altitude Pigs put themselves in a state of “hibernation”, and are only active in the winter. · Shy Cuttle Rat (Montanomys Secretive). A descendant of the House Mouse (Mus Musculus), the Shy Cuttle Rat is a secretive muroid that dwells within crevices, usually those inhabited by the Farmer Spiders (Herderoarachne Montanus''), the Shy Cuttle Rat is a smaller relative of the Altitude Pig,'' and is commonly farmed by the Farmer Spiders. It lives in tightly knit family groups, usually consisting of 1 male, 4 females and the offspring. · Marsupial Jaguar (Megapantherodelphis Reptilovenator). A descendant of the Brush tail Possum, which was able to make its way across every habitat on the Earth that is somewhat similar to a Jaguar, hence its name. At a length of 70 centimetres, it is the largest mammal alive, and is the top predator of the Siberian Plateau, biting on prey with its strong jaws, which makes it more of a efficient predator than most Erectosuchians and the Cerebus Rat. The Marsupial Jaguar is one of the few Marsupials left on the planet, with its other distant cousins found in the Antarctic Rainforest. Birds · Albatross Cranes (Gigantardea sp.). Albatross Cranes are present on the Siberian Plateau all year round, as they make their nests on the higher mountain ledges, away from all of the reptiles and mammals. Albatross Cranes are somewhat like Albatross’s, in the fact that they can soar on their wings for days on end. They are perhaps some of the most magnificent birds of the world, with their long, stork like necks, bright blue- silver colourings, and loud noises, they fill the skies of the plateau. However, if a volcano was to erupt, they could be in great danger, as they make their nests around the volcanoes, to provide warmth for their eggs. Food that they provide for their youngsters include many insects and small mammals. · Falcon Crow (Falcocorvus Commonus). A macro predatory descendant of Crows, the Falcon Crow is exactly what it sounds like. These large predators are the biggest predatory bird alive in the Uberizoic, save perhaps for the Deinornithidae of Antarctostralia. The Falcon Crow is about 2 metres long, and has a wingspan of 6 metres, making it somewhat resemble the Argentavis of the Pliocene. Invertebrates · Farmer Spider (Herderoarachne Montanus). A descendant of Spiders, the Farmer Spider is a part of a order of Eusocial Spiders (Eusocialarachnee) that will last for at least another 140 million years. The Farmer Spider tends to fatten up the Shy Cuttle Rats, which they seem to have a sort of “farming” system; with “free- range” ones grazing on the plants outside, and the “caged up” ones, which are kept within the caves, fattening them up on seeds of Bamboo Trees, then they feed them to their queen, to sustain her hunger. They gather their seeds by making huge webs, which also, sometimes, catch small mammals and birds, which they use to feed themselves. They are only active during the summer, as they hibernate during the winter. Plants · Bamboo Trees (Bambooconiforoides sp.). A member of the Giant Bamboos (Megabambophytae), the Bamboo Trees are similar to the Conifers of the lowlands and swamps. The seeds of the Bamboo Trees are dispersed during the spring, when thousands of seeds are blown throughout the valleys and plains, reaching new places to settle. Many creatures feast them upon, but a few managed to reach new settling grounds. · Mountain Grass (Montanogramina sp.). These grasses are highly adaptable, and are the most common food in the Siberian Plateau. It is found in the lowland prairies, where most fauna lives, as in the high mountains, it is simply too cold and there is barely any oxygen. Central Grassland The central grassland is one of the many habitats of the Ameriurasian continent that lies below the Siberian Plateau. In the wet season (and through to the middle of the dry season), the Central Grassland is wet and moist. In the dry season, it is dry and prone to massive fires, which can ravage the entire grassland in a week. When the dry season hits, most animals migrate to the Appalachian Swamps. Reptiles · Savannah Wyvern (Wyvernophis Carnifex). A member of the Python family, the Savannah Wyvern is a giant genus of snake. It is unique in that it has given up its venomous bite (However, it still uses it to paralyze prey, which it then uses its constriction to kill it), but has taken up a constrictor type lifestyle. It is around 8 metres long and one of the larger snakes in the Uberizoic. · Kob Turtle (Kobuschelys Savannoides). The Kob Turtle is a member of the Turtleopoda (The Turtleopods), that somewhat resembles the Kob (A species of Antelope living the 21st century Serengeti plains. Like its ungulate counter part, the Kob Turtle is rather gracile, having lost all its armour, with long legs and two, curved horns on its head, which is used as protection. It is a sociable creature, and one of the many migrating herbivores. · Serval Croc (Leptailurosuchus Lepoides). Another member of the Erectosuchia, the Serval Croc is, in many ways, rather like a Serval, which isn’t too much of a stretch for a crocodilian. It is around 50 centimetres long, and is a carnivore. The Serval Croc is the closest relative of the Bear Crocs. · Armadillo Croc (Gladiatorosuchus Pachydermoides). Members of the Neoaetosauria were some of the first creatures to arrive in the Central Grasslands. The Armadillo Croc is no exception. At 8 metres long, it is the largest of the order, with its long and low body, widened greatly, it resembles many of the Aetosaurs and Ankylosaurs of the Mesozoic. Like them, the Armadillo Croc is omnivorous. However, the Armadillo Croc is mostly herbivorous, and perhaps one of the biggest animals on the Central Grassland. · The Saltasaur Turtle (Already described in the Appalachian Swamps) is also present. · The Bull Croc (Again, already described in the Appalachian Swamps), is also present. · Plains Hunchback Lizard (Urosaurus Centralis). Another Urosaurid, the Plains Hunchback Lizard is a larger cousin of the Hunchback Giant Lizard, that is a permanent resident of the plains. It is solitary, only coming together to mate. Plains Hunchback Lizards have short heads, and reach heights of 4 metres, making them the second tallest creatures of the plains. · Bipedal Monitor (Erectovaranus Spinosauroides). This piscivorous predator is the only bipedal monitor in existence, with similarities to Spinosaurs being rather common. It is a large creature, at 7 metres, and is also found in the Appalachian Swamps. It is usually a fish eater, but will also go for carrion in times of hardship. Mammals · Savannah Cerebus Rat (Daemonorattus Eurasiensis). A species of Cerebus Rat, the Savannah Cerebus Rat is a bigger relative, at the size of a leopard. It is similar to some of the big cats, especially the Leopard, however, this is only in behaviour. It is a scavenger, but occasionally feeds on youngsters of the Herbivores of the region. · Grassland Horse (Micrequus Chevrotoides). A relative of the Miniature Horse, the Grassland Horse is much more common, taking place of some of the herbivorous reptiles in the night time, as it is nocturnal, just like its relative. It is small, at 40 centimetres, and resembles the ancestral Agouti. · Egg eating Shrew (Ovirsorico impactis). Another Shrew descendant, the Egg eating Shrew has adapted to eating almost entirely on Turtleopod and Erectosuchian eggs. It is quite big, at 30 centimetres, and could be classified as a pest. Along the way, it has tripled in size, and has a pig like snout, making it somewhat resemble a badger, whose descendants are found throughout the world as well. It feasts on the eggs by breaking them open with its claws, then nudging its snout into them. The Egg eating Shrew can also feast on insects, but earned its common name by showing that its diet consists mostly on eggs. · Jumping Rabbit (Scansorolagus Springeromys). A descendant of Rabbits that has taken up a hopping life style, hence its name. They are small, at 40 centimetres, and have long tails, thus adding another 30 centimetres. They, like their ancestors, are herbivorous. Jumping Rabbits resemble springhares of the 21st century, hence their name. They feed on the many varieties of grasses in the plains and are also found in the desert. Birds · Ostrich Quail (Struthiocortunix Megaherbatus). A descendant of Quails that vaguely resembles the ostriches of the Cenozoic, hence their name. They are tall, at 3 metres long, and very plump. Ostrich Quails have thick legs, in which they use to provide powerful kicks to potential predators, and as support for their giant bodies. They live in family groups, of 1 male, 1 female and their young. · Toucan Quail (Toucanoides Scansorius). A close relative of the Ostrich Quail, the Toucan Quail takes the niche of Toucans of the Cenozoic, with their long bills and big bodies. When threatened, they kick out at their enemies, with their long legs, as opposed to their close cousins. Toucan Quails are the exact opposite of their cousins, in some sense. · Another Avian inhabitant is the Falcon Crow (Already described in the Appalachian Swamps). · The Sparrows of Paradise are also present in the savannah (They are already described in the Appalachian Swamps). Lowland Desert The Lowland Desert is the nearest place to the Siberian Plateau. It could be considered as a rainshadow desert, as the vast Siberian Plateau to the east blocks rain. The Lowland Desert stretches for hundreds of miles, with many fauna being specialized to their habitats. There is little life in this harsh desert. Reptiles · Surprisingly, there are few reptilians inhabiting the desert, with one exception being the Desert Gecko (Arenagecko Russiensis). A descendant of Geckos, the Desert Gecko differs little from its ancestors, with it being more adapted to a life in the desert. It is around 6 centimetres long, with its tail fattened up, counting as a water reservoir. Like its ancestors, it is insectivorous. · Giant Thorny Ankylosaur (Molochosaurus Giganteus). One of the few herbivores of the desert, the Giant Thorny Ankylosaur is a descendant of the Thorny Devil (Moloch Horridus), which managed to migrate to the desert by island hopping, as there are many in the Uberizoic. Giant Thorny Ankylosaurs are large, 5 metre long creatures, and are somewhat like the Neoaetosaurs of the other environments. · Desert Runner Croc (Gracilosuchus Arenoides). Another member of the Erectosuchia, the Desert Runner Croc has specialized to live in the desert. It is surprisingly light for a creature of its size, with a length of 4 metres, and a weight of 100kgs. It is the top predator of the Lowland Desert. · Mini Croc (Microsuchus Insectophagi). A close relative of the Desert Runner Croc, the Mini Croc is much smaller, at 40 centimetres, and resembles the Hesperosuchus of the Triassic. It is one of the many insect eaters of the desert. · The Aardcroc is also present in the desert, but is already described in the Central Grassland. · The Kob Turtle is also present, but is already described in the Central Grassland. · The Serval Croc is also present, but is already described in the central Grassland. Mammals · The first out of the few mammals in the desert is the Desert Shrew (Arenamys Subterranius''). A burrowing relative of the Aqua Shrew, the Desert Shrew is'' bigger than its relative, at the size of a kitten. It is nearly blind, with eyes about the size of the head of a pin. They are Eusocial, and most spend their lives digging out new tunnels. · Another shrew descendant, except much bigger, is the Cat Shrew (Felosorico Giganteus''). This giant shrew is about the size of a dog, and behaves like a'' cat, hence its name. It is one of the bigger mammals of the Uberizoic. They have elongated snouts, and use their teeth to leave big wounds in their prey, and they follow them until they collapse in exhaustion. They live in family groups, as to avoid over population, they are sometimes cannibalistic. · The Hoofed Pika (Ungulapika Hyracoides) is a large sized descendant of Pikas that have adopted the walking style of the ungulates. While Pikas of the 21st century have already started to have a ungulate like hoof system, the Hoofed Pika has adapted this to the next level, evolving hoof like structures to help it walk in the desert. Similar Pika descendants also existed in the late Holocene. · The Jumping Rabbit is also present, but already described in the grasslands. Birds · The desert shares the avian fauna with the Grassland and the Appalachian Swamp, with no unique Avians to the desert except for the Spitting Vomitgoose (Scatanatus Projectile). It is a small creature, at 70 cm wingspan, but has a unique way of defending itself. When a predator comes near, it uses its vomit to deter its potential predators. Category:The Long Run